Nether Nurse
A Nether Nurse, sometimes called a Hospital Worker by buff guys who don't want to get called a nurse, is one of the strangest and most unique, but well known classes in the Netherworld. Nether Nurses are known for being the main creatures within the Netherworld that can utilize strange drugs and healing methods to bring people back to life even after the most brutal thrashings. A good nether Nurse can bring a creature back from a single particle of dust and sometimes even less, and they do so with a smile on their face. Role: Nether Nurses are healers and exceptionally good ones at that. They are support units that aid other party members in battle, though some are actually known for their ability to fight as well. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become a Nether Nurse, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Any Class abilities: Channel Energy or Lay on hands 3d6, Must channel positive energy Feats: Extra channel Class Skills The Nether Nurse's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Perception (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Use Magic Device (Cha), Knowledge All (Int), Any one Martial Knowledge skill, any one knowledge skill. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Nether Nurse prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Nether Nurse gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques and Spells Readied: At levels 2, 6, 8, and 10, A Nether Nurse gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. At levels 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 10 The Nether Nurse gains new spells as if he had leveled up in a previous spell casting class. Healing Heart (Su): Choose either your Wisdom or Charisma score. This ability score is what you will use to determine your class abilities. Once selected it cannot be changed. In addition, you add your Nether Nurse levels to your Cleric or Paladin level to determine the strength of your lay on hands and channel energy class abilities. This doesn't grant additional abilities to those however such as the paladin's mercies, simply the number of dice it heals. Medical Poison (Ex): You gain the ability to utilize Medical poisons to their full extent. Most creatures see the medical poison and know not what sort of use they have, only being sure that the object in question is a poison of some sort. A Nether Nurse can utilize the Medical Poisons for their usual effects, but can also instead use the secondary restorative properties without a chance of their negative effects taking place. These can be used on other creatures as well as yourself. Medical poisons can be found in the Medical Poisons section in the equipment. Lifecharge (Su): Through strange training and meditating on the secrets of reality and anatomy, you can learn to master the arts of magic and positive energy to a strange degree. You gain a number of lifecharges equal to 3+ your wisdom or charisma modifier, decided at first level. A life charge is expended (Usually as a free action) during a channel energy or when using a spell with the healing descriptor. How many charges are used and the action to use them are given in the description. If there is not one assume it is a free action and requires one charge. Life Resilience: Grant the healed creature DR/- that stacks with all other forms of DR for 1 round per Nether Nurse level. This grants an amount of DR equal to the level of the spell cast or 1/2 of the number of dice in your channel energy. Life Resistance: Grant the healed creature a +1 resistance bonus to saving throws. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to your nether nurse level. The bonus increases by +1 for every 2 spell levels of the healing spell used, or for every 3 dice in your channel energy. Fast Healing: The healed creature gains fast healing that stacks with other forms of fast healing. The amount of fast healing is equal to the spell level or the channel energy dice that you use to heal the creature. This takes 2 life charges. This lasts for 1 round per Nether Nurse level. Life Armor: You gain a +1 bonus to Natural Armor, This bonus increases by +1 for every level in the healing spell or every dice in the channel energy when used. This lasts for 1 round per nether nurse level. Life Energy Block: You gain resistance to an element (Acid, Fire, Ice, electricity, Sonic) Equal to 2x the level of the spell, or the dice in channel energy. This stacks with other forms of energy resistance but does not stack with it's self. This lasts for one round per Nether Nurse level and is a swift action. Supreme Life Energy Block: This works as Life Energy Block but you can select from Force, Disintegration, Negative Energy, Unholy, Divine, or Positive energy. In addition you only gain 1/2 of the bonus. This is a swift action and costs 2 uses. You must first possess Life Energy Block. Super Charged Burst: When using your channel energy, expend a lifecharge to roll d8's instead of d6's. This is a swift action . Ultra Charged Burst: Works as Super Charged Burst but does d10's instead. This is a swift action and costs 2 uses of lifecharge. You must possess Super Charged Burst, this costs 2 uses of lifecharge. Life's Sanctuary: Creatures effected by a touch healing spell, or one creature within the effects of an area effect healing spell is effected by a sanctuary spell. The DC to attack the enemy is 10+ nether Nurse level + Charisma or Wisdom modifier. This lasts 1 minute per Nether Nurse level. Range of Life: Creatures effected by your Lifelink can be within 30 feet+5 feet per nether Nurse level. This requires no spell activation, just expend a lifecharge as part of your standard action in touching the creatures. Life Supremacy: The healed creature gains a +2 enhancement bonus to any Ability score. This bonus increases by +2 for every 2 spell levels in the spell used, or for every 3 dice in your channel energy. This lasts for 1 round per Nether Nurse level and never stacks with it's self, however you can use it on a different ability score. This is a swift action. Greater Restoring Life: This can only be taken if you possess Restoring Life. Touch spells now grant Greater restoration and area effects are Restoration. Restoring Life: Creatures effected by a touch healing spell are effected by Restoration, Creatures within an area healing effect are effected by lesser Restoration. This is a swift action. Column of Light: When using your technique, it doesn't go off immediately. It becomes a 5 foot square of shimmering light. This column of light lasts for 1 round per spell level of the spell used to cast this, or 1 round for every 2 dice in channel energy. Creatures entering the square are effected by the spell or burst effect as normal. This is a swift action and costs 2 uses of Lifecharge. Reconstructive Life: Constructs are now effected by your healing burst as if they were living. Overcharged: Creatures healed by you whom aren't damaged by anything, gain 1/2 of the hit points you would heal as temporary hit points for 1 minute per level. These Hit points do not stack with temporary hit points from any other source. Super Overcharge: Works as Overcharged, however it works on enemies, and enemies effected take damage equal to 1/2 of the healing you would have dealt instead of healing from it. Requires Overcharged. Limit Breaker: By expending 2 lifecharges as a swift action, the next healing spell you perform increases it's maximum level by 5. (I.E. Cure Light wounds maxes out at 1d8+10 instead of 1d8+5). Beyond Limit Breaker: By expending a move action and 3 lifecharges the next healing spell you perform increases it's maximum level by 10. This does not stack with Limit Breaker, you must possess Limit Breaker to select this. Undead support: By expending a Lifecharge, you can effect an undead creature with a healing effect as if it was living, therefore healing it instead of damaging it. Reconstructor: By Expending a lifecharge, you can effect an item that has been broken with a healing spell as if it were a living creature. Greater Reconstructor: By expending 5 lifecharges, and 24 hours, you can perform a Resurrection spell on a Construct or an undead to restore it to it's normal self. You require Reconstructor to be able to select this ability. The creature is brought back at 1 hit point however and must be healed to full through some other method. Divine Metamagic: Apply Meta-Magic Feats to your healing spells or channel energy abilities by spending a number of lifecharges equal to the number of levels the Meta-magic feat increases the spell by. Extra Lifecharge: Taking this grants 2 extra uses of Lifecharge. It needs no activation, taking it simply grants the effect. This can be taken multiple times. Greater Lifecharge: Select one Lifecharge ability with an action requirement of swift or less. That ability can now be used as part of another lifecharge ability, therefore using two abilities with one healing attempt. This still requires the same number of lifecharges to be expended for either. Dual Healing: By spending a move action and 2 uses of Lifecharge, you can perform two healing spells or channel energies as a single standard action. Violent Surge: By spending 2 uses of Lifecharge and a swift action, you can choose to deal negative energy damage with your channel energy instead of positive. All Consuming: By spending a single lifecharge you can effect both living and undead creatures with a channel energy effect. Bonus Feat: When you select this ability, you gain a feat. This requires no activation but is just a feat granted to you. You must use this feat to select a feat that requires the Channel energy ability or Lay on Hands ability to work. Greater Healer (Ex): '''You learn to fix the wounds of your allies through time and effort rather than magic capability. You gain a bonus to heal checks equal to your Nether Nurse level. A number of times per day equal to your Wisdom or Charisma modifier (Selected at first level) you can spend 1 minute and make a healing check against a creature that has taken hit point damage. This creature heals a number of hit points equal to your heal skill check result. '''Lifelink (Su): As a standard action, you can touch a number of creatures equal to your Charisma or Wisdom modifier (Whichever you choose at first level of this class). You can share a life link with those creatures and they become part of a tether to you at all times. You know what damage they take and if they are under a spell effect, though you don't know what spell is effecting them. While tethered to the creature and they are within 30 feet, you can use a touch healing spell as if they were within reach of you. This cannot be a spell that would hinder them in any way and can only be used to their benefit. This lasts for an entire day and can be refreshed by touching those creatures again. Once selected you cannot retract this selection until the next day. True Healer (Su): '''When using magic to heal hit points, treat any die result of a 1 as if it were a 2 instead. '''Master healer (Su): Gain an additional evility slot. However this Evility slot can only be used for the following Evilities. This does not add the evilities to your list, and you do not gain it for free, you must still expend the mana to earn it naturally. Cleric: Death's Heal, Heal Mastery, Sanitation Control Professor: Medical Insertion, Secret Potion Flonne: Lovely Field, Healing Paradise Hospitalization (Su): Gain the ability to heal creatures back from death with your strange magic. once per day, you can take part in a 10 minute ritual in which you can effect a creature with an effect similar to a True Resurrect spell. This costs the creature an amount of hell equal to their hit points X50. If the creature isn't willing to pay, you must pay the price or the effect is lost and the use per day is lost for 24 hours. The money spent in this is destroyed and is sent to another plane of existence as payment for your life to be returned. This effect works on any creature, even if undead or a construct, and restores them to their normal selves, at full hit points, removing negative status conditions and negative levels as well as any ability damage. Their abilities are returned as if they had slept for 8 hours. If a group of 8 or more Nether Nurses use this ability in tandem, they are treated as not having used their ability.